Best Birthday Ever!
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Today is Angie's birthday! This should be fun. Not only that, the Davenports are here too! This could possibly be the best birthday ever! Happy birthday Call her Angie She Likes That! Traveler one shot


**Angie's Pov.**

Yes! Today is my eighteenth birthday! I am so excited! I'm an adult now! I cannot believe it! Eighteen! I drove over to Laura's house where her family and my family said they had planned the party. I cannot wait!

I drove up into their driveway and parked the car. I got out and walked up the driveway and walked inside. The lights were off and everything was dark. Ah, I know this trick… Then all the lights flew on and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise! "Thank you all so much!" I said and hugged Laura.

"Though you know it's kind of obvious that you were gonna surprise since they do it all the time in movies," I said. Laura and Ethan smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure. They don't always do this," she said and they brought me into the living room. Of course there were presents and decorations but nothing unusual. Wonder what it could be. Suddenly a bunch of people jumped up from behind the couch and yelled, "Surprise! Happy birthday Angelina!" I couldn't believe it! Those people were none other than the Davenports!

"Oh my goodness! You guys brought the Davenport's here!? Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I hugged my parents then ran over and hugged all of the Davenports. "I can't believe you are here!" I said. Chase kissed me on the cheek.

"We're glad we could make it. I can't believe you're eighteen today. That's awesome. You are officially an adult now," he said smiling. I squealed. "I know it's so exciting!" I turned to the others. "So watta we do first?" I asked.

"Well we are gonna go horseback riding…" Laura started. My eyes widened. "What? No way! I love horses. Can we do it now!?" I asked excitedly. My mom nodded.  
"Actually we scheduled it for in a half an hour. So I guess we should go," she said. I pumped my fist. "Yes!" we got out to the car and got in. Laura and I rode with the Davenports.

"So you ever been horseback riding Chase?" I asked. He nodded. "Once when I was younger, but I have a slight allergy to them, so I don't really like riding them," he said. I nodded.  
"Laura has an allergy to horses too. It's pretty bad. I saw it once. Right Laura?" I asked. She shook her head 'yes'.

"Yeah. I forgot that I even had it I was so excited to see the horse. They are my favorite animal. But my allergy to them is pretty bad. I get really stuffed up and my eyes turn red and start to burn. Not pretty," she said.

"We're here!" Mr. Davenport said. We opened the car doors and got out. There were so many horses! Paints, white arabians, quarter horses, and how do I even know these breeds? Thoroughbreds, and oh my word, a mustang! I wonder if I can actually ride it….

"Oh my goodness! So many horses!" I exclaimed. "Which one do you wanna ride?" Chase asked me. "I wanna ride the mustang but I don't know if they'll allow it," I answered. Mr. Davenport smirked. "I can help with that." He pulled up his wallet and fingered some of the money. I smirked.

In the end I ended up riding the mustang. It was so much fun! We went through woods then went through the fields. It was hot in the fields though. Laura's allergies acted up like once, only because the allergy medicine was wearing off. Afterwards we went home of course.

"Oh it is so much cooler in here!" I exclaimed as I rush of cold air went past me. Laura nodded. "Sure is. Hey you wanna open presents?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh yeah! But wait, it feels like we are missing someone…" Suddenly there was a beep outside and I saw Eowyn's car pull up. Eowyn! She ran up and walked inside.

"I am so sorry we're late! We got caught in traffic, and then there was a really long light and then construction," she said all in one breath. I patted her back. "It's okay. You got here right in time. I was about to open presents," I said. She smiled.

"That reminds me," she said, and ran back out to the car and brought something back. It was a beautifully rapped present. "Thanks," I said. "You're welcome," she answered. We walked into the living room and I knelt down at the couch and I started opening my presents. Laura got me a new Iphone and a necklace that said, partners in crime. She got herself a matching one. I remember wanting to get this for us once… Eowyn got me a beautiful red dress. Ethan got me a wooden poster to put on my wall that said 'Frenemies forever'. I smiled. Chase got me a wooden heart that said, "Together forever. Until death do us part', and a necklace with two hearts together sorta like what Marcus got Laura. He is so sweet! Bree got me a makeup kit, Adam got me, as nerble? Oh well. Hey these things are actually fun! Mr. Davenport gave me one hundred dollars! Everyone else's gifts were wonderful too. (A/N I didn't say what they were cuz I couldn't think of any!) After we opened presents we had my favorite kind of cake. Ice cream cake!

"Okay make your wish Angie," my mom said after they had sung. I made my wish and blew out the candles. My wish, was to have another awesome adventure with everyone I had met in the past few years. Like that's gonna ever happen though.

"This has been the best birthday ever. Thanks guys," I said. "No problem Angie. We all had fun," Laura said. "We sure did," Eowyn replied. I smiled. There was nothing that could make this day better! Or was there?

Later in the evening Chase and I went outside and watched the sunset. I sighed. "This is beautiful" I said happily. Chase smiled. "Sure is," he said. He wrapped his arm around me. "I love you," he said. I blushed and smiled. "I love you to Chasey," I answered. "Happy birthday Angie," he said. I smiled. "Thanks Chase." Best birthday ever!

* * *

 **Happy birthday Call Her Angie She Likes That! You are an awesome writer and a great friend!**


End file.
